At First Sight
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy first meets Gibbs while working in the NCIS file lock up.
1. The First Meeting

**A/N: So this is Sammy and Gibbs' first meeting... that's pretty much all I have to tell you, so with that enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

The First Meeting

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat at her desk in the NCIS file and evidence storage room. She's only been working there for a couple months but she was getting the hang of things quite easily. She had also taken an interest in some of the cold cases. Since she often had to wait for cases to come in or be finished she had time to read through said cases and find connections. She had them set up on a bulletin board where she could look over them easily and that's what she was doing when she met Leroy Jethro Gibbs for the first time.

She was listening to her ipod and didn't hear the footsteps on the concrete until she turned around and came face to face with a pair of crystal blue eyes. As she looked up she found they were set into a warm toned face topped with salt and peppered hair.

"Hi," She said in surprise, pulling her headphones out of her ears, "Can I help you with something? Special Agent?"

"Gibbs," The man said, finishing her question, "I need a case file."

"Ok," Sammy said brightly, "Got a number for me?"

"90564B," Gibbs rattled off smoothly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sammy danced over to one of the shelves and started sifting through files until she found the one he had requested.

"Gabriel Trembley?" Sammy asked as she headed back over to Gibbs and glanced up to make sure she had the right file.

"Yup," Gibbs said simply.

"Here you go then," Sammy said, flashing him a huge smile as she handed over the file.

Gibbs smiled back and tipped his head towards her in a silent thank you before heading over to the elevator and leaning into the iris scanner. When the doors opened he stepped in and hit the button that would take him to the bullpen. As he waited for the elevator to stop it occurred to him that he had smiled at the new file girl without even thinking about it. It must have been that red hair and those brilliant blue eyes. He shook himself out of his thoughts as the doors opened and he headed for his desk.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said when he spotted Tony sitting at his desk, feet on the desktop.

"Yes Boss," Tony said, sitting up completely straight, relaxing when he saw Gibbs wasn't giving him a stern look that usually followed the use of his last night.

"Do you know the new girl working in evidence lock up?" Gibbs asked as he sat down and set the folder on his desk.

"31-28-32, red hair, bright blue eyes," Tony rattled off, stopping when Gibbs gave him a signature stare, "Yeah I know her, name's Samantha Diaz, goes by Sammy. She's only been working here a couple months."

"Hmm," Gibbs grunted, dropping the subject all together as he started flipping through the file.

oOoOoOo


	2. Welcome To The Team

**A/N: This explains how Sammy ended up of Gibbs' team. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Welcome to the team

oOoOoOo

Sammy was working on her cold cases, headphones in and singing along, which was why she didn't hear Gibbs walk up behind her until he spoke.

"Whatcha working on?" He asked simply.

Sammy nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around to look at him, pulled her headphones out.

"Oh, It's you," She said, trying to get her breathing under control, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Gibbs said smiling apologetically.

Sammy couldn't help but smile back but snapped herself out of it and turned back to the file she'd been working on her he'd scared her.

"What did you come down here for anyway?" Sammy threw over her shoulder.

The usually smooth agent, who normally had all the answers, was at a loss. Why had he come down here? The real answer was to see her again but he couldn't tell her that. Then he remembered the file in his hand.

"Just returning this," He said holding it up.

"That the one you took out earlier?" Sammy asked, turning away from her case again.

"Yeah," Gibbs said handing it over when she motioned for it.

Sammy filed it away in its proper box before moving back to work on her case again. When Gibbs didn't leave she turned to look at him.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Sammy asked, smiling when she saw him seem to snap out of a trance.

"Not unless you feel like sharing what you having going on her there," Gibbs said, nodding towards her bulletin board.

"Oh, that," Sammy said smiling and reaching for his hand without even thinking about it.

She pulled him over to the desk where she had various files and such spread out or pinned to her bulletin board.

"These are cold case files I've had to file so I started looking over all the info for something to do and I noticed they all have things in common," Sammy explained, blushing a little and releasing his hand when she realized she was still holding it, "Sorry."

"You just started this by yourself?" Gibbs asked, completely ignoring Sammy's apology.

"Yeah, got bored so I started reading through files," Sammy said, shrugging.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked, setting his coffee down and picking up the open file on the desk.

"They were all left in the same position and had the same injuries," Sammy explained, pointing to the various pictures on her board, "And all said injuries weren't fatal but they all died from asphyxia."

"All of them?" Gibbs asked scanning the board.

"Yup all of them, there's 15 that's I've found," Sammy said with a nod.

"Anything besides that linking them together?" Gibbs asked, fixing Sammy with an expectant look.

"They all made a deal of some sort with a local gang about a month before they were found," Sammy said picking up another folder and flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for, "The leader goes by Dragon, his real name is Demitri Connors."

"How did no one notice this?" Gibbs asked no one in particular.

"My guess is because of how staggered they are," Sammy chimed in, "It looked like they showed up over about 3 years. No one made the connection."

"You did," Gibbs said smiling, "And with this we might be able to close these."

Sammy smiled back before helping him pack up all the files. She sighed as she watched him disappear into the elevator files in hand, had she really fallen in love with a guy she barely knew?

oOoOoOo

Gibbs walked out of the elevator to find Tony playing on his computer, obviously bored and needing something to do.

"Turn it off DiNozzo," Gibbs said, dropping the stack of files on his desk, "We've got a case to get to the bottom of."

"Where are these from boss?" Tony asked, minimizing his game and picking up the file at the top of the pile.

"That girl in the basement, Sammy, the one working in the filing room," Gibbs said nonchalantly.

"She connected all of these?" Tony said in surprise, eying the large pile in front of him.

"Yeah, connected them all to a gang leader," Gibbs said, sipping his coffee.

"Wow," was all Tony could say.

"Sounds about right," Gibbs agreed, picking up a couple files, "Let's get to work."

oOoOoOo

The next time Sammy saw Gibbs he was juggling all the files and his coffee as well as an iced coffee.

"Hey," Sammy said with a smile.

"Hey," Gibbs said smiling back and setting the iced coffee in front of her before he set down the stack of files, "Thought I'd bring celebratory coffee. I asked around to find out how you like it."

"What are we celebrating?" Sammy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"The closing of your first case," Gibbs said, sipping his own coffee.

"You caught the guy?" Sammy asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, chuckling at her astonishment, "And we couldn't have done it without you."

"Seriously?" Sammy asked, still not getting over what he was saying.

"Yes, seriously," Gibbs said, trying to sound serious enough to make her believe him before he dropped his next bombshell on her.

"Wow," Sammy said, taking another sip of coffee.

"I've got more news," Gibbs said, deciding he'd be waiting too long if he wanted her to relax before he told her, "You're getting promoted to my team."

Sammy choked on her coffee.

"What?" Sammy sputtered once she caught her breath.

"We need another member on the team and the fact that you were able to solve a case with such little training has convinced me to give you a chance," Gibbs explained, patting Sammy on the back as she coughed.

"If this is a joke it's a pretty cruel one," Sammy said when she could breathe normally again.

"Not a joke," Gibbs said simply, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're positive you actually want me on your team?" Sammy asked, "You know I just barely graduated right?"

"It's best if my new agents are fresh from schooling so I can train them the way I want," Gibbs said with a sigh, "Now why don't you pack your things so we can head up stairs."

Sammy took a second to look into his eyes to make sure he wasn't just pulled her leg or something. When she saw nothing that would suggest he was messing with her she started throwing the small amount of things she had with her into her bag before grabbing her coffee and locking up the room. Gibbs motioned for her to follow him to the elevator and she did. When the doors opened she stepped in after him.

"How much have you talked to DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked out of nowhere.

"Tony?" Sammy said, glancing up at Gibbs to see if she had the right person, "I've talked to him a little, no huge conversations, though he did try to ask me out once."

"That's DiNozzo for ya," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Is he on your team?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Yeah," Gibbs said simply, "Has he told you anything about my rules?"

Sammy shook her head but shot him a curious look.

Gibbs sighed, not knowing how he was going to explain.

"You have rules?" Sammy asked curiously when he was quiet for too long.

"Yeah," Gibbs said after a sip of coffee, "About 51."

"And I'm supposed to remember all of them?" Sammy asked eyes wide.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, smiling a little when her eyes got even wider, "But I have to teach them to you."

"What?" Sammy asked, coming out of her mental freak out about having to memorize 51 rules.

"I have to teach them to you," Gibbs repeated patiently, knowing it was a lot to take in, "That's part of my job as your team leader."

"That's still a lot of rules," Sammy said, worry in her tone, "Are you sure I can memorize all of them?"

"I wouldn't be bringing you to my team if I had any doubts," Gibbs assured her, "DiNozzo will remind you too, he has most of them down."

Sammy was going to voice her worries again when the elevator doors opened. She followed Gibbs as he headed out of the elevator and towards a cubical area where 4 desks were set in a group surrounded by 2 plasma screens and multiple filing cabinets. One desk was bigger and obviously belonged to him but only one of the other 3 was occupied. A man with a boyish grin, gelled honey brown hair and brilliant green eyes shifted as they walked in and smiled when he saw Sammy trailing behind Gibbs.

"Hey Sammy," The man, who she knew to be Anthony DiNozzo greeted her.

"Hi Tony," Sammy replied, smiling.

"Your desk is here," Gibbs said motioning to the desk directly across from Tony's, "Get settled."

oOoOoOo

The rest of the day Sammy spent her time filling out paperwork, getting her photo ID and badge issued and having her fire arm proficiency test booked, a week ahead of time.

The week was quiet so Gibbs took it upon himself to help her practice for her proficiency. Sammy had a little experience shooting and was a very good shot but didn't know how to properly handle a sig having only ever shot her family's air rifle.

By the time her test came along though she was good enough to pass.

Over her first week on Gibbs' team she had learned more than she ever thought she could and she managed to memorize quite a few of his rules. One he stressed almost immediately was rule #3, never be unreachable. Another that came up was rule #12 never date a co-worker, that came up when Tony jokingly asked her to a dinner date, saying he would give her a rundown of how things worked on Gibbs' team.

Sammy was assured that more would come once they got their first case, Something Sammy couldn't wait for.

oOoOoOo

To Be Continued...


	3. Cheating and Unexpected Comfort

**A/N: So this is the next story that will eventually work up to Gibbs and Sammy getting together. This sorta plants the seed in both their minds that they might love each other, Sammy more than Gibbs though because he has a habit of treating the team like children and at first he thinks this is just like any other time. Don't worry though he starts to think it through soon. :p Anyway I think that's about it. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Cheating and unexpected comfort**

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat in her car trying to get a hold of herself enough to drive. She couldn't believe Mason, her now ex-boyfriend, could cheat on her. All she wanted now was to be able to talk to someone and be comforted but Declan was on a date and as much as she wanted to spend the night eating chocolate with her and crying she didn't want to ruin Declan's date. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes before starting the car and pulling out the gas station parking lot, she wasn't sure where she was going she just needed to go somewhere.

-0-0-0-

20 minutes later she pulled into Gibbs' driveway. She was surprised at first that this was where she ended up and contemplated just leaving but the part of her that wanted someone to talk to and comfort her urged her to go up to the door. As she headed up the walkway she couldn't help the tears that started to stream down her face again. She knocked on the door as best she could and waited for the sound of footsteps and the creek of the door. She looked up as Gibbs' opened the door and did her best to rub the tears from her cheeks.

"Hi," She mumbled, started to feel stupid for even bothering to come here and bug him.

"Hey," Gibbs said, his voice soft, not wanting to scare her off, "You wanna talk about it?"

Sammy only nodded, stepping into the house when Gibbs stepped aside. She slid her shoes off as she waited for him to close the door then followed him to the living room and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Now, what's wrong?" Gibbs started softly, not liking that one of his newly adopted children was upset and feeling an increasing need to protect her.

Sammy tried to make her voice work but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak the tears started falling heavier and she couldn't. She was surprised a moment later when strong arms wrapped around her and gently pulled her into a warm chest that smelled of saw dust and faint traces of old spice, she didn't resist though, just snuggled closer as a large hand ran up and down her back.

Gibbs waited until Sammy was only sniffling a little before he tried again to find out what was wrong.

"Are you ready to talk about it now?" He asked softly, as if speaking to a child, not wanting to trigger another crying spell.

Sammy sigh, deciding it was probably now of never and she owed him an explanation after leaving such a large tear stain on his shirt.

"It's this guy I was dating," Sammy mumbled, sniffling softly, "I was going to surprise him so I called when I was in his drive way and asked if he was up to a date and he said no he was staying in tonight, really tired from work of something so I let it go but as I was leaving I saw moving out of the corner of my eye and when I looked up I could see him on his couch with another girl, on top of her and practically stuck together at the lips. I just didn't think he was that kinda guy. I though he meant it when he said he loved me but I guess I'm just stupid."

As she finished rambling she pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes in an attempted to rub away the tears that started to fall again as she finished her story, the fact that it actually happened really hitting home once she had repeated it.

"Hey," Gibb said softly, reaching to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks, "You are not stupid!"

"But I must be if I believed him," Sammy said, her voice getting thick as the tears started to flow faster.

"You listen to me," Gibbs said firmly, getting her attention, "You are not stupid!"

"But..." Sammy started before Gibbs cut her off.

"You're not stupid, you trusted him yes but no man should ever do that to a woman and no man should make you feel this way about yourself," Gibbs said firmly enough to keep her attention, "Decent men don't intentionally hurt women like you, sweet and caring as you are. Now com'ere."

Sammy couldn't help but smile at Gibbs' speech and she moved close again when he prompted her, laying her head on his chest. Once she was settled Gibbs wrapped an arm around her, letting her know she was safe and he would protect her.

oOoOoOo

After awhile of just stilling on the couch they started up some light conversation, until Sammy started to yawn.

"I should get home," Sammy said as she sat up and stretched.

"I have a guest room you can use if you want," Gibbs offered lightly.

"Thanks but I think I need to sleep in my own bed tonight, y'know," Sammy said with a smile.

"Alright," Gibbs said, returning her smile out of reflex.

He stood up and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet when she accepted. They headed to the door and Sammy slid her shoes on before standing back up to look at Gibbs.

"Thanks," She said with a smile, "For everything."

"Anytime," Gibbs said, ruffling her hair just a bit.

Sammy beamed at him for a moment, excited by the thought of actually having a stable man in her life.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Sammy said, still smiling as she snapped out of her daze.

"Bright and early," Gibbs said, nodding in agreement.

Sammy nodded before heading out to her car. Gibbs stood in the doorway watching until she pulled into the street and disappeared.

oOoOoOo

Sammy checked her phone as she waited for the elevator to stop on her floor and found a text from Declan. She glanced at it and decided it could be easier to explain her night over the phone than in a text or two so she hit talk as she walked up to her door and turned the key in the lock.

"Hey," Declan greeted, "How was your night with Mason?"

"It's a long story," Sammy said as she dropped her purse on the table by the door and locked the bolt.

"What happened?" Declan asked and Sammy could hear the worry in her voice.

"He told me he was staying in tonight and that he'd see me tomorrow but as I was pulling out of him driveway I saw him snogging some woman on his couch," Sammy explained with a sigh as she flopped onto her couch.

"Oh Love I'm so sorry," Declan said, a motherly tone to her voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah actually, I am now," Sammy said, smiling as she thought back to the last events of the night.

"You're sure?" Declan asked, but it sounded more like explain.

"Yeah," Sammy said, deciding she might as well answer Declan's unasked question, "I didn't want to bother you on your date so I went to Gibbs' place."

"Isn't he you're new boss?" Declan asked in slight shock.

"Yeah but it's kinda odd, he treats us more like we're his kids than his agents and I really don't know why I ended up there but I did and he was really sweet about it," Sammy explained, trying to her voice level.

"Are you smitten?" Declan asked mischievously.

"No," Sammy said immediately but wavered as the words sunk in, "Maybe."

"Does the agency have rules against it?" Declan asked curiously.

"Nope," Sammy said, taking a second to run through her memory, "But Gibbs does, its rule #12, never date a co-worker. But who knows, maybe he'll bend it if he finds the right person."

"Won't know until you try," Declan agreed.

"Yeah," Sammy said, popping back from the day dream she had slipped into thinking about being able to date Gibbs and having him love her too, "Oh so how was your date?"

"It was nice, we went to dinner then a movie then spent a couple hours sitting in this adorable coffee shop just talking," Declan explained, the smile on her face evident in her tone.

"Sounds amazing," Sammy said, happy that at least one of them had had a good night.

"It was," Declan agreed, "I am sorry yours didn't go as well."

"Yeah me too but what can I do," Sammy said, with a sigh, "Hey you wanna come with me tomorrow when I break up with him?"

"Of course," Declan said almost instantly.

"Great then it's a date," Sammy said with a yawn, "And I think it's time for bed."

"Alright, well I'll let you go to bed then," Declan said sweetly, "Night Hun."

"Night night," Sammy said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Declan agreed before hanging up.

Sammy pulled herself off the couch and headed for her bedroom, not bothering to do more than slip out of her clothes and into an old t-shirt before crawling into bed and pulling a pillow close to her chest. As soon as her head hit the pillow she realized how exhausted she was and it didn't take long before she had fallen into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Declan walked up to the cafe where Sammy had told Mason to meet her. As soon as they walked in she spotted Mason in the back at a table. When he saw Declan with her his face fell.

"Hey baby," He said, getting up to greet her and moving into plant a kiss on her lips.

Before he could get close enough though Sammy placed a finger on his lips.

"Sorry but that's not gonna happen," She said firmly, "I don't know where that woman has been and I wouldn't want to catch anything."

"Yeah she did look more like she belonged on a pole than your couch," Declan chimed in.

"Wha...what are you talking about baby?" Mason asked, around her finger.

"I'm talking about you staying in last night, on your couch, with that woman, the one wearing the purple dress," Sammy said, slowly so it could sink in, "You were making out with her just after you told me you were staying in for the night."

"Oh... her," Mason stumbled over his words; "Look baby it was just this once and it'll never happen again I swear."

"You bet it'll never happen again," Sammy said, stepping back so she could look him in the eye better,

"Sorry, baby, but it's over," She said, emphasizing baby sarcastically.

"But," Mason sputtered.

"No buts," Sammy said before nodding to Declan and turning for the door.

Declan tipped her head at him and winked before following Sammy.

As soon as they were out of the cafe a smile broke across Sammy's lips.

"That felt good," Sammy said with an air of accomplishment.

"I don't think he knew what hit him," Declan added, "He was pretty surprised when he found out you knew."

"That's because he thought he was being all sneaky about it," Sammy said shaking her head, "Why are men so stupid sometimes?"

"I gave up trying to figure that out a long time ago," Declan said with a slight sigh.

"Oh well," Sammy said with a shrug, "Hey you wanna get some dinner?"

"Sure," Declan said with a smile as they headed in the direction of a little diner a couple blocks down.

oOoOoOo

the End


End file.
